


Trying To Bust In Here For Years

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Jack is a cis woman here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt:"“The main reason Santa is so jolly is because he knows where all the bad girls live.”In a nutshell, I’d like anything based on that quote. :P"This is actually pretty tame, given what could have been, based on the prompt:The only warning I have is that it ends with a fairly terrible pun.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North
Kudos: 33
Collections: White Christmas Short Fics





	Trying To Bust In Here For Years

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/25/2013.

Every year, she arrives with sunset, with a laugh, with the feeling of Winter, skating outside on the freezing winds for hours at a time. Inside the Workshop, North, who has known her for a very long time, prepares for when she decides she wants to come inside.  
  
Before, there had been fortifications, shuttered windows, all cracks in the icy walls repaired to keep the wind out, yeti guards at the sleigh tunnel, and even the closing of the skylight in the globe room. Now, North wonders from time to time why the Man in the Moon said nothing about all that—when he is not wondering why he says nothing about how the situation has changed.  
  
Perhaps he says nothing because the situation changed only slowly. Fractures in the ice were repaired less attentively; windows were not locked; the yeti guards began to think of their post as a favorable respite from the upswing of work as Christmas approached. And when the wind finally did creep in, it had not caused the chaos North had expected. Instead, it blew through his hair and beard, gently, as if it was really a hand, finger-combing its way through the silver strands.  
  
Eventually, he left one window not only unlatched, but open, just a little. Enough.  
  
When she arrives, his first impression of her is breathless, fragmentary, and, later, trying to describe it is like trying to describe the appearance of Winter itself. Cold. Bright white. Bright blue. Strong. Fresh, young. Something as old as the turning of the Earth. She knocks him off his feet with that first embrace, and North is hardly more surprised by that than the way the wind carries him so he lands on his bed instead of the floor (for it was his bedroom window he left open).  
  
“Thanks for finally leaving the window open,” she says, grinning down at him as she straddles his waist. “I’m going to make you wish you had done that sooner.” She bends down, losing her grin as she prepares for a kiss, and North reaches up to wrap his hands around her slim arms.  
  
“Wait one moment. Who are you?”  
  
She laughs. “I’m Jack Frost, of course! Bet you didn’t know I was a girl.”  
  
North’s expression grows concerned. “Yes, a girl. You look—”  
  
“Oh, come on!” she says. “You want me to give you a firsthand account of Napoleon’s invasion of Russia? Few decades ago, yeah, we’re good.”  
  
“You? But I thought General Winter was an old man!”  
  
She laughs again. “Count yourself lucky I’m not!” Her grin turns considering. “Though you might still love me if I was. I think it’s destiny, North. You’re the only one whose warmth could hold my ice.” She squirms in his hands, nearly breaking free. “Now let go of me or hold me closer.”  
  
North chooses the second option.  
  


* * *

  
  
When she’s eventually made a Guardian, North can’t help but feel that he deserves a commendation for keeping a straight face in front of the others as he explains how she must find her center—and she says back, eyes big enough to con her way back onto the Nice list: “Oh North, maybe you can help me with that! Yes, I’m sure you can!”  
  
However, Sandy’s silent toast with his cup of eggnog makes North wonder if he’s been entirely successful in steadying his expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: cute. :)


End file.
